The Bet
by FollowYourArrow34
Summary: The girls and boys make a bet... who can stay off their phones the longest? Based on the Victorious episode
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story, yay! It's going to be a multi-chaptered fic, and it's based off a Victorious episode, the one where there's a girls vs. boys bet about who can stay off their phones longer. And I thought it would be fun to do a Zoey 101 version of this, because one of the themes of the whole show is the whole girls vs. boys thing. This story takes place in the would-be season 5, where Chase and Zoey are a couple and people know about Quinn and Logan. So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I, in any way, shape, or form, do NOT own Zoey 101**

**Chapter One**

**Quinn**

"Logan, put your phone away! This is a date," I tell him, annoyed, as he chuckles at something on his screen. He turns it off and shoves it in his pocket.

"Sorry, babe," he leans in to kiss me but I push him away, and lift my feet off his lap and onto the floor,

"Nope." I tell him, serious. He pouts, scoots closer, and puts an arm around my shoulders. I push him off again.

"Quinn!" he protests. I stand up.

"You probably can't even go a day without your phone, can you?" I tell him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Neither could you!" He insists.

"Pssh, of course I could. I'm not obsessed with technology, like you are. I have better things to do with my spare time." I argue. He rolls his eyes.

"Sure, sure. You probably couldn't even go an hour without it."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Fine! The person who can go longest without their phone has to…" I trail off, not able to think of something good to bet on.

"Has to be the other person's servant for a whole month!" he finishes, looking happy.

"WHAT?! I'm not gonna be your servant; no way! Not after what happened to Dustin!" I argue.

"Oh, are you too scared?" He taunts playfully.

"Fine. Starting tomorrow morning, it's a bet. And be prepared to be the test subject for my Quinnventions."

"Be prepared to fluff my hair and do my assignments!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" It's silent for a few seconds.

"So you wanna make out?"

"Yes."

**Later**

"You guys are awfully quiet tonight," Chase notes as he sits down next to Zoey. We're watching a movie, along with Lola, Vince, Michael, and Lisa.

"They're undressing each other with their eyes," Lola says, smiling at us. Logan smirks and my face turns bright red.

"No, actually," I manage to say calmly.

"Not this time," Logan smirks. I elbow him, hard. "Ow!"

"We have a bet going, starting tomorrow." I explain.

"Ooh, what for?" Lisa questions.

"Who can stay off their phones the longest. I'm gonna win," Logan gloats. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, that sounds kinda cool. I bet if Lola and I did that, I would win." Vince laughs.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Lola scoffs.

"Hey!" Zoey pipes up. "Why don't we all do it? It can be a girls vs. boys thing. Whoever loses has to go to school wearing their pajamas." Everyone nods.

"I don't wear pajamas," Logan says. We all stare at him. Chase shrugs.

"It's true," he makes a face. Michael cringes.

"Yeah, that could be kind of fun. You guys would lose in a heartbeat, though," Lola laughs.

"We'll see about that, Martinez," Vince grins at her.

"Okay, so starting tomorrow morning, it's a bet. Rules? Your phone has to be completely off. You can't even turn it on. Actually, let's all put them in a box. The first one to crack and turn on their phone loses for their team." I say. Everyone agrees, and we all shake hands. The boys are so going down.

**Review please, tell me what you think! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm really, really sorry. I totally would have updated sooner, but I just found out that I have a really bad health condition, and on top of that I've had a really bad case of writer's block. But hopefully I'll be updating more often. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; your support really means everything to me! **

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Zoey 101. I have boobs, therefore I am not Dan Schneider. **

**Chapter 2**

**Logan**

When everyone met up the next morning, I was so prepared, and so were the rest of us guys. We're not like girls, who tweet and facebook every single minute.

"So I've been thinking about this bet," Lola starts. I groan and roll my eyes and she glares at me. "We should make this hard. How about no technology whatsoever. No laptops, no TVs, no anything." We're all silent for a few seconds, and Zoey pipes up,

"That could be interesting. I'm in if everyone else is."

"Me, too." Chase automatically agrees with her. No surprise there. The dude's whipped.

"Sure, I'll do it," Vince smiles as he wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Lola pecks his lips quickly. Gross.

"Wait, how are we supposed to do homework and write papers and stuff?" Quinn questions.

"We could use the computer lab," Lisa suggests. Michael nods in agreement.

"So I guess we're all in," I say. Quinn grabs a box.

"Okay, all cell phones, computers, gamers, whatever, in here in an hour. We'll be in our dorm." Quinn says, turning with Zoey and Lola in the direction of their dorm.

"Come on, guys, we need to strategize," I turn around and wink at Quinn before I turn around and start walking with Michael, Chase, and Vince to get breakfast.

"We need to trick the girls into using their phones," Michael explains, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's not gonna be hard to do. They're girls. They need their phones." Vince adds.

"Tricking them? I don't know… that seems a little mean, don't you think?" Chase furrows his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Dude, this is war. We can do whatever we want." I tell him.

"I guess, but I just don't want Zoey to get mad at me. You know how she is."

"Yeah, Lola's the same way; my little drama queen," Vince grins. I roll my eyes and Michael and I throw bits of egg at him.

"Oh, hey, the girls are expecting us soon. Let's get going." Chase walks over and dumps his tray, and we all follow and walk over to the girls' dorm.

"What were the main points of the Virginia Plan addressed at the Constitutional Convention?" Quinn asks me, looking up at me. We're alone on the couch in my dorm. Her back is leaning against a cushion and her feet are lying across my lap while I'm softly running my hand up and down her calves, not daring to go any further up because I noted she's wearing her zap watch. "Logan." She snaps her fingers and I snap up and look at her.

"Um… I don't know, to free slaves?" I guess. She rolls her eyes.

"Logan, we have a major test on this in two days. The Constitutional Convention took place directly after the Revolutionary War. Slavery was the Civil War." She scolds.

"Oh. Whoops."

"Is everything okay?" she sits up and leans closer to me. I gently grab her calves and pull her closer to me until her thighs are on my lap. I softly grab her face and kiss her deeply, sweetly. She adjusts herself so she's sitting on my lap now, and tangles her soft fingers in my hair. I move another hand to her waist and slip my tongue inside her mouth. She pulls away. "Logan, we need to study."

"Screw studying," I mumble, and kiss her again. She smiles into the kiss and I feel her body relax against me. We're so into it that we don't even hear the door open.

"GROSS!" I hear a scream. Michael and Lola are standing at the door. Lola's hiding her face in Michael's shirt, while he has his hands over his eyes. I look down and see Quinn underneath me. Oh. How did she get there…?

"NO SEX IN THE DORM!" Michael shouts, and Quinn starts squirming, so I get off of her and help her sit up. Her face is flushed, and I know my hair looks messy.

"We weren't doing... that's not…. Like no…." Quinn stutters. I just laugh.

"You guys should've knocked." I tell them. Lola storms over, shoots me a disgusted look, grabs Quinn, and drags her out the door.

"What?" I say, smirking as Michael stares me down, a disgusted look on his face. "At least we weren't doing it in public this time."

"Chase almost cracked." Michael said.

"What? Already? Why? What happened?" I questioned.

"Zoey got one of her friends to take a 'provocative' picture of her, and send it to Chase. She told him about it, and he started running to the box. Vince and I stopped him in time, but it was really close. I told you the girls would try to pull this stuff!"

"Relax, dude. You stopped him, so it's all good. I can't believe Chase did that, though. How desperate."

"Oh, really? So, if Quinn were to do that, you wouldn't want to see it?" That made me shut up. "I thought so. So, here's the plan."

**Did you like it? I hope so. I don't know what you guys think of all this fluffiness. I like it, though. Judge me. But yeah. It's late; so therefore I shall sleep. You know what would be great? To wake up to nice reviews **** Thanks for reading! **


End file.
